carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Father’s House (1986)
Plot Overview Jeff is lucky, he is fortunately not seriously injured and Miles helps him to get up again, but despite of this dangerous accident Miles doesn't show the slightest regret for his behavior. Sable and Jason agree on a divorce. Jeff doesn't approve of LB's getting close to Jason and suggests again to get married in Denver, but Fallon is superstitious because of what happened the last time. She asks Jason if they can marry in Bel Air and he agrees gladly. Frankie’s attempt to reconcile with Sable fails, Sable is not willing to forgive her and finally Frankie is angry enough to tell Sable that all this is Sable's own doing. Jason suggests that Miles should go to New York for a while in order to get his mind off all the trouble, but his son refuses. Monica bears Jason no grudge because of Jeff, but she is worried about the planned wedding in L.A. Sable declares that she wants the house when they divorce. Jason doesn't seem to care much about that, but Conny refuses to sell her half to him for this purpose. In spite of all the pain Jason caused her, Sable can't bring herself to sleep with Zach. He understands and even promises her to pull some strings in order to get Roger transferred to somewhere else. Anyway, Sable spends the night at Zach's penthouse, not knowing that Conny’s private investigator is watching her. Jason is surprised to find her bed empty in the morning and Miles faces an unpleasant surprise when he wants to meet Zach, but finds Sable in his apartment instead. Shocked and confused, he leaves. Conny believes that she owes Jason to support the relationship between him and Jeff and admits to her nephew that his presumed father Philip was not quite the hero character which she created for Jeff in her stories. Roger gets suspicious when he is suddenly summoned to Singapore. He leaves but Frankie wants to stay in California for some time. Monica visits Wayne and clears up their arguments. Sable keeps insisting on getting the house in return for the divorce although Jason swears it is impossible. Their fight is interrupted when they recognize that LB is gone. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * David Hedison ... Lord Roger Langdon * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * William Bogert ... Harold Jessup * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Lynn Herring ... Lena * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby * Carol Ann Henry ... Mrs. Wrigley * Alison Evans ... Enid Palmer * Ben Hartigan ... Donald * Gareth McClain ... Mover #1 * Nick Cavanaugh ... Mover #2 Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Claire Yarlett (Bliss) and Ken Howard (Garrett) do not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting Dates: From January 20, 1986 to January 28, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios, 28980 Cliffside Dr. (Malibu), 5838 Bonsall Dr. (Malibu). Quotes * '''Sable Colby: Finding out that your husband has fathered a child with your own sister is no way to live. * Jeff Colby: For what it's worth, thanks. Miles Colby: Save it. I'd have done the same for a stray dog. Jeff Colby: Well, I can see that nothings changed. * Jeff Colby: [to Miles] And another thing: next time you come crawling through Fallon's bedroom window, I'll be waiting there for you. * Francesca Colby: [to Sable] I feel sorry for you. You have everything and nothing. * Sable Colby: Jason and I are through, he can go where he likes, see who he pleases. But my sister will always be a thorne in my flesh. * Sable Colby: The sophisticated Sable Colby behaving like a... virgin on her first encounter. Zach Powers: Not an alltogether displeasing image. * Jason Colby: Look, I'll buy you another house, I'll, I'll build you one. An exact replica of this one if that's what you want. But I cannot give you this house. Sable Colby: Jason, you know that I always insist on originals. I despise fakes, whether it's art, jewelry or husbands.